


Finn's Hair

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hair, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Poe just really, really to touch Finn's hair.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Finn's Hair

**Author's Note:**

> prompt source https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/639247442029756416/person-a-is-there-something-on-my-face-person
> 
> Person A: “Is there something on my face?”
> 
> Person B: “Hm?”
> 
> Person A: “You keep staring at me...”
> 
> Person B: “Fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise I was being so obvious. There’s nothing on your face, I promise.”
> 
> Person A: “Then why the staring?”
> 
> Person B: “....Honestly? I just really want to play with your hair.”

"Do I have food on my face or something?"

"What? No."

"Is it the scar? You and Rey promised it wasn't noticeable!"

"It's not the scar", Poe assured him barely giving the new mark a glance. Finn had tripped in the middle of training and scratched his temple. Poe thought it looked attractively rogueish but as he understood it, that wasn't really a jedi look.

"Then why have you been staring at me?", Finn asked.

Poe denied doing that, because there was no way he could say what he was actually thinking. Now that the war was over and they weren't scrambling around as much, Finn had decided to grow out his hair. And Poe wanted to touch it more than anything. Finn had styled them into gorgeous locs that he usually pulled back in a tail but sometimes when let them hang free.

They were downright mesmerizing but Poe felt like he'd be intruding somehow even if he asked in the most polite way. So he simply pined in silence and while it was painful, he was pretty good at hiding it. Or so he thought.

"You can just ask you know", Rey said suddenly one day.

Poe fumbled with a handful of bolts in his hand. Rey held out a hand and they stopped just short of falling onto BB-8's precious head.

"Ask what?", Poe said while retrieving the bolts from the air.

"You wanna play with Finn's hair, don't you?"

Poe looked around to make sure no one could hear them. But seeing how it was only the three of them alone on the Falcon, there wasn't anyone who could.

"Have you been reading my mind?", he accused.

Rey rolled her eyes. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. Besides, it's written all over your face."

Poe needed to work on his neutral face then. Or maybe he should give Rey's intuition more credit. Either he was being so obvious she could see it or she was better at reading people than he thought.

"What do you mean I can just ask?"

"Has Finn ever said no to you?", Rey pointed out. "When it's not something stupid?"

Poe was about to respond that Finn said no to him all the time and sometimes it was very annoying to be shot down but usually when Finn objected it was one of his more risky plans. And he didn't have many of those anymore.

"...Huh..."

* * *

The sun was finally hanging low and Finn was ready to bid the day goodbye. Poe was lying across Finn's bed, trying to be casual, as friends do, while his friend got dressed for bed. When Finn sat down in front of a modest vanity, Poe nervously cleared his throat.

"I uh, I can-Can I help you with that?", he nearly choked out.

Finn's brows raised a little, but he nodded. "Sure."

Poe got off the bed and stood behind him, grabbing the circular tin that sat to the side.

"Do you know what to do?"

"I've seen you do it", Poe said as he coated his fingers and palms, then carefully rolled a loc between his hands. He bit his lip in concentration. This was Finn's hair. A soft and wonderful extension of the man he loved. Poe soon found it easy to treat lovingly and he was no longer nervous. At one point, he looked up into the mirror to see Finn's face and Finn looked away quickly, as if embarrassed from being caught.

When Poe finished, Finn looked back up at the mirror.

"I did good?"

"You did great. You must have watched me do it a lot."

Poe bent and rested his forearms on the back of the chair. "Okay, confession, I've been wanting to touch your hair for a while."

"My hair? That's it?", Finn turned his head slightly.

"That's it! I promise!", Poe held his hands up, not wanting Finn to get the wrong idea. But then he saw a flicker in his eyes and wondered if it was actually the right idea. "I mean... I wouldn't mind touching other things..."

Finn smirked and leaned in a bit, then booped their noses together. "Other things. Later", he smiled.

Poe let out a dreamy sigh while Finn wrapped his hair. He could wait until the end of time for this man.


End file.
